


Love In Lightning

by alafaye



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert creates a storm to stop a heat wave--well, that's what he tells Albus anyway. He's got a greater plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 hp_drizzle fest on LJ. This was prompt #37 _The summer that Albus and Gellert met there was a heat wave. Gellert has some interesting ideas on how to cool off and get their minds off the heat._ provided by and was first posted [here](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/23343.html).

"I can't believe you!" Albus hissed at Gellert, face pinched.

Gellert, though, was grinning and looking up at the storm he had created. It was beautiful and the spell craft it had called for...Albus shivered, in awe of it. Fearsome, and they could surely get in trouble for it, but it was amazing. A low curl of desire settled in the pit of his stomach, a familiar feeling whenever Albus met with Gellert. This, though, was new; never had Albus felt that desire looking at a spell. But this was...powerful and beautiful and the wizard who had crafted it--Gellert was Albus' and wanted Albus in turn.

"The Muggles won't care," Gellert shrugged. He winked at Albus. "I'm sure they'll be as grateful as we are for a small break from this heat."

Albus swallowed hard. He had to be the responsible one. That was his fate; responsible for the care of his family and now responsible to check Gellert's behaviour. He couldn't condone this, no matter how wonderful it was.

Gellert sighed and stepped closer to Albus, too close for propriety. "Albus, stop worrying. No one will find out. It's just an ordinary storm."

"But it can upset the weather out here," Albus argued. "This could make the heat worse. Or ruin the coming autumn and the harvest."

Gellert slowly smirked, recognizing in Albus' voice the weakness. It was always like that, though. Albus was an upright citizen, serving on the local boards and doing well at Hogwarts. Until and except for Gellert. Gellert saw inside Albus, saw the baser nature and needs and wants, the darker parts of himself. Saw the struggle to do well battling against the want to do anything but well. And Albus was helpless to stop Gellert when he pulled out Albus' darker nature.

Gellert whispered a privacy spell and settled his hands on Albus' hips. "Will you shut up and enjoy this?"

Albus opened his mouth to argue some more, but Gellert kissed him, shutting out any more arguments. It was a brutal kiss, harsh and demanding. It took and hurt and Albus gave in, let Gellert take it all. He whimpered in Gellert's mouth and Gellert groaned. Thunder rolled around them and the heavens opened up, drenching them both in a warm summer rain. Albus gasped and looked up, blinking against the rain.

"We should get inside," he whispered.

Gellert kissed Albus' throat and Albus' eyes closed, skin tightening. "I want to take you right here, Albus," Gellert growled. "Under this tree and in this rain. I want to see you climax with me in the lightning."

Albus' breath hitched, but shook his head. "We'll catch a cold, for sure."

"Wizards," Gellert argued. He began to bite and suck Albus' throat. "Potions to cure a cold. I'm taking you, Albus, right here. Right now. While we drown in this rain and your back is scratched by the ground."

Albus looked down, already giving in. What Gellert wanted, Albus gave. He wanted it. It was weak and stupid and fool hardy, but Gellert wanted all that Albus did. With a weak moan, Albus wrapped a hand around Gellert's neck and kissed him. A kiss as hard and pushing as Gellert's only moments before. Gellert chuckled and turned them, pushing Albus back against the tree.

Gellert's hand pulled and tugged at Albus' shirt and trousers, almost ripping them. They had only last month discovered a spell that would remove all clothing during love--making, but they both preferred to undress each other. It drew out the pleasure, could be used to tease, could be more pleasurable. (Albus shuddered, remembering last week when he had lost a shirt completely after Gellert had pulled so hard, the buttons had ripped off.) And leaving one's clothes on, well, Albus did love to hold Gellert's shirt as he was taken.

And so, even as Gellert pulled all of Albus' clothes off, Albus only unbuttoned Gellert's shirt and opened the ties on his trousers. Licking Gellert's lips, Albus stroked Gellert's cock, hot and hard in his hands. "Just like this," he begged. "Please, like this."

Gellert licked back. "Want to fuck you. Pull it out, Albus, and I'll fuck you so hard, you won't remember we're outside."

Albus shuddered and whimpered and freed Gellert's cock. He looked at it, swallowed hard, and his muscles tensed. Had it really only been last night that they had done this? From his eagerness, it could have been last week. But then, this was the reason why Gellert was so able to cause Albus to forget his duties, his morals. Albus wanted Gellert, for sex and love and friendship. He was helpless against this need.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed and Albus lay down on his back, completely naked before his lover's eyes. Gellert studied him, hands following his stare, pinching nipples and stroking Albus' stomach. As Gellert's hands reached down and behind, he kissed Albus, easy but forceful. Albus grasped the tails of Gellert's shirt as he lifted his hips, gave way to Gellert's fingers demanding entrance.

The leaves above them shook in a sudden wind and Albus tilted his head back and away from Gellert as he was finally filled, to the brim and with no moments to breath. Gellert sucked on a nipple, lifted Albus' arse. "Beautiful," Gellert whispered. "Beautiful and all mine, my Albus."

Albus flushed, looking up through his eyelashes and breathing hard. He let go of Gellert's shirt to brace his hands on the tree. With every thrust, he pushed back against Gellert, bearing down and arching his back. Gellert made a sound, half a huff and half a laugh, his face full of delight. The rain began pouring down harder and they were showered in it, even under the tree, and Gellert wrapped a hand around Albus' cock, the water only just enough to make the movement easy and smooth.

But Albert's blood burned for it and he closed his eyes, the better to concentrate. Pushing and pulling and arching and twisting. 

Gellert's breathing sped up. "Next one--Albus, the next one, it's coming."

Albus' eyes slitted open, just enough to see Gellert's face pinch tight. His thrusts became weaker, but magic was coiling around them, sparking in the air. Albus' breath stuttered to an almost stop as lightning hit just outside their haven under the tree. The thunder that followed was echoed inside Albus as the magic around them shattered and they were both climaxing, disjointed and burning.

Albus blindly pulled Gellert into his arms, overwhelmed. "Reckless, Gellert. Reckless. Calling lightning."

Gellert chuckled weakly. "But you were beautiful, Albus." He smiled as he lifted his hand just enough that they both could see the magic still spinning around them, connecting in a blue arc between Gellert's hand and Albus' stomach.

"Gellert," Albus whispered, afraid.

Gellert looked up, face full of joy. "If we can do this, imagine what else we can do, Albus."

Albus swallowed hard and knew that he might not live to regret following Gellert to the end of the world.


End file.
